


Expecting

by stellanti_nocte



Series: Tomarry and Harrymort Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte





	Expecting

Lord Voldemort, the Supreme Ruler of the Wizarding World and Most Dangerous Dark Wizard of All Time, held his husband’s head as the younger male vomited into the toilet. 

‘I’m calling a healer, Harry. This nausea has lasted three days!’ 

Harry nodded weakly as he rested his cheek against the cold porcelain. He had no idea what was wrong; one minute he was sick as a dog and the next he was dying for some Pumpkin Juice-flavored ice cream from Florean Fortescue’s. He heard the Floo flare as a healer hurried into the room. 

‘Let’s see here, nausea, you say?’ 

The healer didn’t wait for a reply as he immediately began casting spells upon Harry’s wilted frame. Voldemort hovered close by, looking worried whilst trying not to look worried. It would be adorable, if Harry wasn’t feeling like utter shit at the moment. 

‘Oh…’

Voldemort twitched as the healer frowned in bewildered confusion and cast a spell once again. It turned the same light blue color as the first time. 

‘But that’s…not…’ 

‘What is it?’ 

Oh dear, his husband was never known for his patience…Harry smirked. 

‘Well…it appears that Mr. Potter is pregnant.’

Harry’s smirk fell from his face like Dumbledore off the Astronomy Tower. 

‘…Snape, that son of a bitch, I knew there was something off about the taste of that last potion he gave me!’


End file.
